


The Forest

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank get lost in the forest. How do they survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> The title is also a Twenty One Pilots song.

"Well fuck." Gerard said, looking around. "I thought you said you knew where you were going?"

"I did! I don't know what happened." Frank sighed. "Let's try going back." The two boys walked back the direction they came from, dodging branches and logs. They walked and walked, not emerging from the forest. They walked so long that it started to get dark.

"Frank, I think you led us the wrong way. It wouldn't have taken this long to get back."

Frank turned around to face Gerard, his eyes angry yet sad. "This isn't my fault." He kept walking.

"It was your idea to take us to the freaking lake you claim was down there!" Gerard argued. Frank didn't turn. He kept walking. Gerard sighed and jogged to catch up, walking beside Frank again. Gerard had a terrible feeling that they'd have to spend the night in the woods.

"Frank, stop." 

"WHAT!?" He screamed. He was panicking.

"Shh. I think we should start a fire." Gerard said calmly, placing his hands on Franks shoulders. Frank took a deep breath and nodded. Gerard cleared a spot on the ground of its leaves (a big spot, forest fires aren't good), then replaced it with a few sticks and leaves. He took out his lighter he always had with him, lighting the leaves and watching them catch fire along with the sticks.

Gerard collected sticks and small branches and kept adding them to the little flame, eventually a fire. He joined Frank, who was sitting on a log. "It's gonna be ok." He said, putting his arm around Franks shoulders and kissing his cheek. Frank pecked Gerard's lips with his then wrapped his arms around Gerard's torso, burying his head in Gerard's shoulder. It was kind of cold.

"I'm sorry I got us lost." Frank sniffled. Was he crying?

"Frankie, don't cry baby, it's ok," Gerard said, running his hand through Frank's hair. "It's not your fault, I thought that was the right way too. I'm sorry." Gerard cooed. He felt bad for making Frank think it was his fault. It was just as much Gerard's fault for them being lost in the woods. 

"No, you were right. I just wanted to show you a stupid lake and now we're lost." He removed himself from Gerard and put his head in his hands. 

"Frank," Gerard said, lifting his head up to see his face. "I don't care if we're lost. As sappy as this sounds, I'm with you, so it doesn't matter." He kissed Frank again, wiping his tear stained cheeks with his thumbs. Frank grinned at him and Gerard grinned back. Frank had such a cute smile.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Someone laughed behind them. They looked back to see Mikey standing there, flashlight in hand.

"Where did you come from?" Gerard asked.

"The house is right up there, Jesus." He said.

"Fuck this. I am so done." Frank said, throwing his hands up and walking up the hill to where Gerard's house was. Since the fire was almost out anyway, Gerard followed him up the hill and into his house. "We were right there!" Frank complained.

"It's too late now, shit happens." I said.

"You guys thought you were lost? That's so pathetic." Mikey said.

"I'm sure you would've done the same thing, dipwad." Gerard said.

"Yeah, sure."


End file.
